The specific aims of the proposed project are to determine the deficits in both acquisition and retention of a spatial memory task (the Morris water maze) after 20 ethanol intoxication/withdrawal cycles. In addition, deficits in working and reference memory will be assessed after 20 ethanol intoxication/withdrawal cycles using the eight arm radial maze. Finally, hydroxyl radical production, the amount of protein oxidation, the amount of glutamine synthetase inactivation, and the level of glutamate in brain tissue will be measured during both ethanol intoxication and withdrawal. The long-term objectives of the proposed project are to investigate ethanol- mediated memory dysfunction in a binge drinking paradigm as well as to characterize some measures of free radical damage caused by ethanol intoxication. Ideally, this research will further elucidate the underlying mechanisms of ethanol-mediated brain tissue damage and suggest new ideas for treatment and prevention.